Walkthrough:Final Fantasy V/Flüstergras/Kapitel 23
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu einem weiteren Kapitel meines fabelhaften Walkthroughs für Final Fantasy V. In den letzten Kapiteln ging es nur um optionalen Krempel, der dem fleißigen Spieler nicht nur tolle Waffen, Zauber und Beschwörungen, sondern auch das eine oder andere Level Up eingebracht haben dürfte. Damit ausgestattet werden wir jetzt mit großen Schritten auf das ebenso große Finale zuschreiten. Oh yeah! Der Interdimensionale Riss, Teil 1 – Déjà-vu? Bevor es losgeht, lege ich euch an dieser Stelle nahe, euch Folgendes zu beschaffen: *je 99 Hi-Potions, Äther und Phönixfedern – davon kann man nie genug haben! *etwa 15-20 Heilitems der Zustände kurierenden Sorte *so 10-20 Hütten für sinnvolles Grinding, falls ihr es brauchen solltet *genug Shuriken und Fuma Shuriken, falls ihr gerne mit Werfen angreift *für die optionalen Bosse: drei Korallenringe und vier Flammenringe Sollte diese Liste euer Budget sprengen, empfehle ich euch eine Runde im Phönix-Turm zu drehen und dort alle Gegner zu bestehlen. Auf diese Weise bekommt ihr jede Menge Roter Schuhe (4.900 Gil), Regenbogenkleider (2.900 Gil) und Reflek-Ringe (10.000 Gil) zusammen, die beim Verkauf einen ganzen Haufen Schotter abwerfen. So, nun genug des langweiligen Vorgeplänkels! Wenn ihr bereit seid, steuert ihr mit dem Luftschiff den schwarzen Fleck an, der früher einmal Schloss Tycoon war, um in den Riss gezogen zu werden. Wüste und Ruinen Ihr findet euch an Deck eures Luftschiffes wieder. Ist euch die ganze Geschichte hier doch noch etwas zu heikel, schnappt euch das Steuerrad, um wieder abzureisen, ansonsten geht ihr von Bord, um eine Wüste zu betreten. Die Gegner hier sind die gleichen wie in der Wüste beim Phönix-Turm – wer den optionalen Kram mitgemacht hat, weiß also bereits, dass diese Viecher was gegen wasserelementare Angriffe haben. Lauft jedenfalls Richtung Südosten, und ihr entdeckt diesen komischen wogenden Sand, wie es ihn auch in der Wüste der wandernden Sande gab. Lasst euch von ihm immerzu in östliche Richtung tragen, und ihr erreicht schon bald eine Tür, an der sich euch kurz die Dämonen vorstellen, die euch in Exdeaths Namen auslöschen wollen… Egal, das Teil führt zu einem Ort, der stark an die Ruinen von Ronka erinnert. In diesem Teil des Risses könnt ihr folgende blauen Zauber erlernen: , die sich in alles und jeden verwandeln kann. Zwar ist der Gegner aus Final Fantasy V kein Gestaltwandler, sein Fast-Namensvetter Barthandelus, seines Zeichens Hauptantagonist von Final Fantasy XIII und mächtiger Fal'Cie, dagegen sehr wohl. Während er bemüht ist, Cocoon zu zerstören, – oder vielmehr von einem L'Cie zerstören zu lassen – geht er mit dieser Fähigkeit regelmäßig der Gruppe um Lightning auf die Nerven, hauptsächlich aber ist er in Gestalt des Primarch Dysley zu sehen, der Cocoon regiert. right|115px|Die verschmolzene Form von Barthandelus und Orphanus Gegen Ende des Spiels fusioniert Barthandelus mit Orphanus und nimmt auf diese Weise eine Gestalt an, die dem FFV-Baldanders erstaunlich ähnlich sieht. In dieser Form will er die L’Cie Vanille dazu zwingen, zu Ragnarök zu mutieren und Orphanus zu töten, da dessen Tod zwangsläufig zum Untergang Cocoons führt – dieser Plan geht am Ende jedoch nur so halb auf und führt nicht direkt zum Erreichen von Barthandelus‘ Ziel, sondern vielmehr zur Handlung der FFXIII-Nachfolger Final Fantasy XIII-2 und Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. }} Lasst euch von den Ketten nach unten bringen und lauft weiter bis zu einem Raum mit mehreren Schatztruhen; oben findet ihr links einen Äther und rechts eine Hütte und weiter unten winken euch links ein Elixier und rechts eine Dunkelmaterie. Im nächsten Raum gelangt ihr über die Ketten zwei Etagen tiefer, bevor ihr weiter rechts nochmal drei von den Dingern seht. Die rechte Kette bringt euch zu einem weiteren Elixier, während ihr über die linke weiterkommt – die mittlere könnt ihr getrost ignorieren. Anschließend habt ihr zwei Treppen vor euch: die rechte endet bei einem Blutschwert und die linke beim Ausgang. Stadt und Wald Verlasst ihr die Ruinen, landet ihr in… Trugstadt!? Ernsthaft jetzt? Ist ja total abgefahren‼ Leider steht hier die Zeit still (trotzdem brennt absurderweise ein Feuer im Pub), weshalb sich nicht mit den Einwohnern und Händlern reden lässt, dafür aber gibt es hier auch keine Monster. Falls ihr den Weg nicht mehr kennt oder gar noch nie in Trugstadt wart (wehe!): Geht von der Tür aus nach links und bei der ersten Gelegenheit hoch. Ihr kommt so nicht nur an einem Krug mit Heilwasser vorbei, sondern auch raus aus dem Gebäude. Lauft dann hoch zum Pub, verlasst dieses wieder durch den Hinterausgang und bewundert kurz die eingefrorenen Leutchen hier, bevor ihr die Stadt gen Osten verlasst. Zwecks Speichern wäre es jetzt sicher toll, auf der Weltkarte zu landen, stattdessen aber liegt hinter Trugstadt ein Wald, der ähnlich übersichtlich ist wie der Große Wald von Moore. Ja toll, ganz große Klasse. Ich mochte die Musik im Moore-Wald, aber abgesehen davon hätte ich den Ort lieber schnellstmöglich vergessen… Ich meine, ich kann Krile immer noch nicht leiden. Ich will Galuf zurück! Statt Galuf aber gibt’s hier etwas Blaues: Folgt erstmal dem vorgegebenen Pfad, bis ihr auf dem Weg nach Norden gegen einen Baum rennt. Nordöstlich davon liegt nämlich ein Drachenzahn herum, den ihr an euch nehmt, bevor ihr nordwestlich des Baumes weiterlauft. Ihr erreicht so eine etwas weitläufigere Fläche, auf der ihr an den Bäumen eine Schleife im Westen, einen Verstärker südlich davon und eine Rute der Lilith östlich der Schleife abstauben könnt. Östlich der Lilith-Rute schließlich befindet sich ein Baum mit einem Loch, das ihr untersucht, um einen Durchgang zu erschaffen, wie ihr es auch noch aus dem Moore-Wald kennt. Betretet ihr ihn aber, rennt ihr einem von Exdeaths Schergen direkt in die Arme… Äh, jer!? Calofisteri löst sich in Wohlgefallen auf und gibt den Weg in die nächste Ebene frei. Jer! Höhle, Bücherei und Turm Am Ende des Wurzelweges winkt eine Höhle… Verrückter Ort. An blauer Magie winkt euch hier Folgendes: Lauft runter zu einem Gebiet mit Wasserfällen, in dem ihr ganz im Osten etwas seht, das eine Etage tiefer rumkrabbelt… Wenn ihr schnell dorthin wollt, lasst euch vom östlichsten Wasserfall runterspülen, ansonsten nehmt ihr hier den Eingang, holt einen Korallenring aus der Truhe und betretet das nächste Gebiet, das einen Speicherpunkt enthält. Jer! Speichert hier unbedingt, denn sonst habt ihr ein gewaltiges Problem, wenn ihr versehentlich in das Krabbelvieh von eben reinlauft… Versucht, euch unbemerkt an dem Teil vorbeizuschleichen – läuft es aber auf euch zu, erwartet euch das hier! Habt ihr diese Drecksau kleinkriegen können, dürft ihr euch auf die Schulter klopfen, denn in dem Fall habt ihr den allerersten Superboss in der Final Fantasy-Geschichte in seine Schranken gewiesen! An der Nutzlosigkeit der Omega-Klinge ändert das aber nichts – das Teil dient euch einfach als Beweis für euren Sieg über Omega und verschimmelt ansonsten in eurem Inventar fröhlich vor sich hin. Egal, weiter geht’s gen Osten zu der… Bibliothek? Dass die Örtlichkeiten des Risses ziemlich konfus angeordnet sind, haben wir ja nun alle schon bemerkt, aber eine Bücherei in einer feuchten Höhle? Also bitte! Hier könnt ihr jedenfalls in der Büchern schmökern: im Regal links erfahrt ihr etwas über den Zauber Giga Flare, während das Buch rechts euch etwas über die Drecksau von eben erzählt… Tja, und was lernen wir nun daraus? #Mit einem Sieg über Omega habt ihr schon mehr gerissen als diese Typen, die damals Enuo besiegt haben. #Yuna hat die ewige Stille doch nicht erfunden. #Es gibt noch so eine Drecksau!! Bevor wir uns wegen Punkt 3 aber noch völlig vaansinnig machen, schauen wir uns lieber das dritte Buch an, das auf dem Tisch liegt. Das hat einen wahrlich spannenden Inhalt, nämlich einen obligatorischen nervigen Bosskampf! Bei dem Apanda-Buch handelt es sich übrigens um eine Art Schalter: Ist das Buch geschlossen, ist die Bücherei mit der Höhle verbunden, ist es aber aufgeschlagen, führt der Ausgang zu einem Turm, der an eine zerstückelte Version des Barrierenturmes erinnert. Ist euch schon aufgefallen, dass ihr bisher alle Orte im Riss auch außerhalb dessen besuchen konntet? Von ihnen existiert jetzt aber nur noch Trugstadt, während alle anderen im Laufe des Spiels zerstört wurden. Jedenfalls sind die Wege im Turm-Gebiet weitestgehend nur mit Gänge finden des Diebes sichtbar. Folgt dem Weg einfach bis zu einer Tür – hier gibt es eh keine Schätze oder blaumagisch begabte Gegner, die irgendwie erwähnenswert wären. Teil 2 der Reise durch den Interdimensionalen Riss gibt es im nächsten Kapitel – ansonsten wird dieses hier einfach zu lang ._. Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *The Prelude of Empty Skies ;Außerdem... *FFXIII - Fighting Fate *FFXIII - Born Anew « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFV)